


То, что скажешь мертвецу, ты не говорил

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Оби-Ван возвращает Асажж мечи после ухода Асоки из Ордена.





	То, что скажешь мертвецу, ты не говорил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whisper in a Dead Man's Ear, It Doesn't Make It Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727306) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



Его выдал легчайший отзвук шагов. Мало кто может подкрасться незаметно к Асажж Вентресс, и Оби-Ван Кеноби тут не исключение.

— Мне жаль портить тебе веселье но, боюсь, на сегодня с меня хватит джедайских допросов, — бросает Асажж, пока не думая оборачиваться. В теории, это должно его обескуражить, но, как Асажж и ожидала, тот не отступает: джедаи всё-таки на редкость упёртые.

Однако гул активированных мечей вынуждает её прореагировать, разбудив опасения: вдруг она ошиблась, и это не Оби-Ван? Или, что ещё хуже, раз уж девчонку Скайуокера выпнули из Ордена, он больше не собирается, как прежде, предлагать ей решить всё полюбовно? И даже когда она убеждается, что это именно Оби-Ван решил тут устроить демонстрацию её красных мечей, Асажж всё равно не может отделаться от мысли, что теперь он хочет на ней отыграться.

Когда Оби-Ван наконец заговаривает, голос его мягок, хоть и полон усталости, а на лице проявляется едва заметная улыбка.

— Полагаю, это твои?

Рукоятки успели потеплеть, пока он их держал. Вентресс суёт отключенные мечи в низкую кобуру у себя талии привычным до невозможности жестом.

— Спасибо, — говорит она искренне и даже с некоторым облегчением, смерив Оби-Вана взглядом, пока тот опускал капюшон. — Так что там с рыжей? Скайуокеру удалось её оправдать?

Лицо Оби-Вана каменеет, и Вентресс готовится услышать худшее.

— Удалось, — говорит Оби-Ван, а потом добавляет: — Но Асока решила покинуть Орден. Сама.

Вентресс тихонько присвистывает.

— Не думала, что у неё хватит духа на такое.

Хотя, сказать по правде, её впечатлило мужество малышки-тогруты: она смогла постоять за себя и не растерялась, оказавшись на нижних уровнях Корусанта. Поэтому из уважения к ней Вентресс решает воздержаться от язвительных комментариев по поводу Оби-Вана и его верности загнивающей организации — но тут он снова её удивляет.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что вообще останется от всех нас к концу этой войны. — Оби-Ван на короткий миг отводит взгляд и смотрит куда-то вдаль. — Асока не поддалась Темной стороне, но мы всё равно её потеряли. А ведь кому-то из джедаев хватало и меньшего, чтобы разочароваться в Ордене. — Он снова смотрит на неё. — Энакин говорил, что ты помогла Асоке ради денег, а ещё потому что тебе казалось, будто её все бросили.

Асажж вся подбирается, как для защиты, однако Оби-Ван неторопливо продолжает:

— Я шел сюда с намерением объяснить, что это далеко не так, но ведь, если задуматься, — как раз это она и чувствовала. Не думаю, что молчание Совета по поводу выдвинутых обвинений можно было истолковать как-то ещё.

— И я не думаю, — пожимает плечами Вентресс.

Оби-Ван вздыхает.

— И, полагаю, если я начну проводить границы между волей Совета и желаниями Энакина — или даже своими собственным желаниями, — это поставит под вопрос мою приверженность Ордену. Гипотетически, я имею в виду.

— Понятное дело, — Вентресс ухмыляется.

— Но при всём при этом, — продолжает Оби-Ван, — чтобы понять Энакина, ты должна знать: он был категорически не согласен с тем, как Совет повёл себя в отношении Асоки, пусть даже они искренне верили, что цель оправдывает средства. Более того, если я скажу, что меня также угнетает то, как развивалась эта ситуация, мне кажется, ты увидишь ту тонкую грань, где можно не соглашаться с Советом, но при этом сохранять веру в сам Орден. Опять-таки, чисто гипотетически.

Вентресс выглядит прямо озадаченной.

— То есть, гипотетически, ты не считаешь, что Орден джедаев сам по себе — сборище жалких болванов, это просто у Совета в их коллективном разуме одно дерьмо банты.

Оби-Ван закатывает глаза.

— Возможно, я переоценил тебя в том, что касается «тонких граней».

— Ой, да ладно, можно подумать, я сейчас побегу тебя закладывать. Не то чтобы меня там ждали с распростертыми объятиями.

— Да, это вряд ли, — он хмурится. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала: по крайней мере двое джедаев помнят, как ты помогла члену их Ордена, и даже если сейчас это не имеет значения, они об этом не забудут.

— На здоровье, — с издевкой отвечает Вентресс. Диалог заглох, и теперь она наблюдает, как Оби-Ван снова поднимает капюшон. — Уже уходишь?

Оби-Ван бессильно пожимает плечами.

— Просто хотел вернуть тебе мечи.

Это настолько грубое искажение хода их встречи, что, когда он разворачивается, собираясь обратно, в спину ему бьет обвиняющий голос Вентресс.

— Значит, теперь, когда ты вывалил на меня свои мысли, которыми тебе больше не с кем поделиться, я могу отползти обратно в тень и сидеть там, пока вам со Скайуокером не приспичит выбить из меня ещё что-нибудь? Правильно?

Глаза Вентресс темнеют от злости и боли: они устали видеть кругом одни обманы, недоговорки и предательства. Но, хотя ему так хочется облегчить эту участь — сказать Асажж, что он может вернуть ей доброе имя; или сказать Энакину, что Асоке сейчас лучше: ведь её больше не сдерживает организация, где едва ли можно найти ту уверенность, которую она дарила им раньше, — в конце концов Оби-Ван понимает, что он, как и Орден, как и Совет, как и вся эта отвратительная война, просто ущербен и готов цепляться за всё, что может хоть на время унять боль, без оглядки на последствия.

— Гипотетические мысли, — тихо поправляет Оби-Ван, отводя взгляд. На этот раз Вентресс даёт ему уйти, но продолжает с вызовом смотреть вслед, пока его скромная фигура не удаляется настолько, что становится просто далекой точкой, которую уже ничто не отличает от остального сброда, шныряющего ночью по Корусанту.

Назад он не смотрит.


End file.
